The present invention relates generally to the art of large electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved conduit box assembly for use with a large electric motor.
Electric motors, particularly high horsepower electric motors of the type used to power industrial machinery, often have relatively large conduit boxes mounted to the motor housing. Inside the conduit box, connections are made between power leads from the motor and feed wires from a source of electricity. Typically, this electrical connection has been made at standoff bus bars mounted to a rigid base inside the conduit box.
In the past, the base to which the bus bars are attached has been fixed in place at the time the conduit box is manufactured. Thus, the relative position of the bus bars could not be changed to meet various situations that might arise. Instead, it has often been necessary to permanently modify the existing conduit box, or provide another conduit box specifically made for the particular situation.